Our Destiny
by Kulkas
Summary: Dua hati yang terpaut satu sama lain, namun tidak bisa bersama. Aku akan selalu dan selalu mencintaimu. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Our Destiny © Juli Alio

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), crack pair, etc…

Selamat membaca

.

.

"Apa?"

Pemuda di hadapan Hinata ini seratus persen tidak waras. Gila.

Tiba-tiba datang, menariknya dari balik meja kasir tempatnya bekerja dan berakhir di taman yang sepi seperti ini. Parahnya lagi, pemuda ini masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Konoha Senior High School. Seharusnya pemuda ini pulang ke rumah, mandi, makan malam, belajar dan tidur. Ini sudah lebih dari jam sembilang. Anak yang masih sekolah tidak pantas keluyuran di jam malam seperti ini.

"Ku kira kau belum tuli, Hinata."

"Kau menyukaiku?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "sejak kapan?"

"Pertama bertemu. Sebulan lalu."

Sebulan yang lalu itu berarti tanggal 6 Maret. Saat Hinata mulai bekerja di minimarket tempat bekerjanya sekarang. Pertama kali bertemu? Saat pemuda ini membayar untuk satu pulpen. Dan selanjutnya pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke ini, mulai sering datang ke minimarket untuk membeli barang.

Top of Form

Hanya satu barang setiap hari dan saat itu Hinata yang berjaga di kasir. Suatu kebetulan yang tidak biasa.

"Kau gila," seru Hinata. "aku lebih tua."

"Kalau aku sudah suka, aku tidak akan terlalu peduli."

"Kau masih SMA, masih kecil."

"Tau apa kau soal itu."

"Aku hidup beberapa tahun lebih dulu dibanding kau, Sasuke."

 **-The End or Tbc-** **Bottom of Form**


	2. Chapter 2

Loading chapter 2…

* * *

Pertama bertemu. Sebulan lalu.

Jawaban yang cukup sempurna untuk menutupi sebuah kenyataan. Karena yang sebenarnya, Sasuke sudah pernah melihat Hinata jauh sebelum 6 Maret. Sasuke tidak akan pernah akan pernah lupa bagaimana ekspresi senang bercampur gugup seorang gadis bersurai indigo saat membaca tulisan yang tertempel dikaca luar minimarket. Matanya yang seakan memancarkan pantulan berlian, rona merah yang tekena cahaya lampu, rambut indigo yang tergerai dan bibir merah muda yang sedang menahan senyum lebarnya. Gadis itu sungguh manis.

Saat gadis manis yang mampu menarik perhatian Sasuke itu pergi, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat gadis tadi berpijak. Menatap kertas yang bertulis: Lowongan Pekerjaan. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa tidak mengembangkan senyumnya walau itu setipis kertas.

Sasuke memang berbohong tapi tidak semuanya. Ia hanya menutupi sedikit. Seorang Uchiha dan segala tetek bengek yang terlalu mendarah daging.

"Jadi?"

"Kau membuatku pusing. Sunguh."

Hinata berjalan menuju kursi yang disediakan taman dan mendudukinya. Kedua tangannya menapak di kursi panjang itu seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Dapat ia lihat sepatu hitam dengan garis putih itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari flat shoes cokelat yang ia pakai. Ia mendongak, menatap tubuh dan mata onyx Sasuke. Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar pusing dengan keadaan yang dialaminya ini.

Pemuda berumur enambelas tahun dihadapannya ini menyatakan suka dan berniat memacari Hinata yang berusia duapuluh tahun. Sasuke suka yang lebih tua ya? atau dia sedang sakit?

Sasuke memandagi wajah Hinata yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan teliti. Ada rasa gemas yang sulit dibendung, membuat Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana seragamnya.

Jantung Sasuke rasanya siap meledak kapan saja. Kenapa gadis dihadapannya ini dari awal mengetahuinya selalu membuatnya kacau dan tidak normal seperti ini. Beruntung Sasuke dapat mengendalikan diri walau masih ada sedikit yang tak bisa ia kontrol penuh.

Hinata berjalan menuju kursi yang disediakan taman dan mendudukinya. Kedua tangannya menapak di kursi panjang itu seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Dapat ia lihat sepatu hitam dengan garis putih itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari flat shoes cokelat yang ia pakai. Ia mendongak, menatap tubuh dan mata onyx Sasuke. Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar pusing dengan keadaan yang dialaminya ini.

Pemuda berumur enambelas tahun dihadapannya ini menyatakan suka dan berniat memacari Hinata yang berusia duapuluh tahun. Sasuke suka yang lebih tua ya? atau dia sedang sakit?

Sasuke memandagi wajah Hinata yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan teliti. Ada rasa gemas yang sulit dibendung, membuat Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana seragamnya.

Jantung Sasuke rasanya siap meledak kapan saja. Kenapa gadis dihadapannya ini dari awal mengetahuinya selalu membuatnya kacau dan tidak normal seperti ini. Beruntung Sasuke dapat mengendalikan diri walau masih ada sedikit yang tak bisa ia kontrol penuh.

"Ayo kencan," ajak Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Hinata menepuk-nepuk kursi sebelah kirinya yang kosong. "kita belum saling mengenal dengan baik."

Sasuke yang mengerti isyarat Hinata, mulai mendudukkan diri di samping kiri Hinata. Menatap lavender Hinata yang memancarkan banyak keraguan. Sasuke menghembuskan napas dengan berat.

"Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu kencan."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari onyx yang mulai memerangkapnya. Ilusi memang menyakitkan. Bohong kalau Hinata tidak terpesona oleh sosok cool dan tampan Sasuke. Hinata bukan orang naif, yah kadang-kadang sih. Satu bulan, bukan waktu yang lama bukan juga waktu yang singkat. Walau hanya bertukar satu atau dua kalimat, Hinata mampu menyimpulkan walau Sasuke terkesan dingin namun ia juga hangat disaat bersamaan.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke masih betah menatap Hinata yang malah menatap langit. "Aku ti-"

"Kalau aku menolakmu tanpa memberimu kesempatan apa aku akan menyesal?" Hinata masih setia menatap langit yang bertabur bintang. "lalu, kalau aku menerimamu sekarang apa aku juga akan menyesal?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Jujur dirinya juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Sasuke seperti orang yang terburu-buru dan tanpa mengambil resiko. Ia merutuk dalam hati tentang kebodohannya ini.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali," Sasuke juga ikut memandang langit. "Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Ayo kita kencan."

 **-Tbc-**

a/n: Drabble - Ficlet. Semoga kalian paham. maaf belum bisa memenuhi untuk memanjangkan word dsb *bungkuk dalam

Udah kejawabkan perbedaan umur mereka xixixi~ udah lama saya pengen bikin yang Sasu berondong. Dari awal bikin akun ini malahan.

Thanks to:

, saia shiki, D'mbik,

, Cahya Uchiha, Birubiru-chan, ejacatKyu, Hana Yuki no Hime, Nurul851, yuka

Dan terimakasih telah memfollow, memfave fic absurd ini. Hay para silent reader terimakasih kunjungan kalian.

Saya tidak memksa orang untuk mereviw, tapi terkadang saya iri juga *abaikan

Salam merdeka,

Juli Alio


	3. Chapter 3

Loading chapter 3

* * *

"Kau gila."

Itulah kata-kata yang Hinata dapatkan saat memberi tahu Shion bahwa ia akan pergi kencan dengan Sasuke. Hinata mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kalimat itu yang keluar."

Hinata semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding sembari memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Bahkan ia sedikit membentur-benturkan kepalanya ringan sambil berucap bodoh beberapa kali.

Shion turun dari ranjang tempat tidur Hinata dan menyambar segelas air putih di meja. Menenggaknya hingga abis dengan napas putus-putus, mirip orang habis lari marathon sepuluh kilometer.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata. Sasuke masih belasan dan kau-"

"Sudah kubilang, aku juga tidak tahu."

Hinata menenggelamkan kepala di pahanya lalu ambruk dikasur. Mirip trenggiling. Kemudian berteriak dan sedikit berguling-guling. Lelah berguling, ia telungkup sambil memandang Shion melas dari posisinya.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Tidak bisa diajak curhat, Hinata membatin.

.

.

Taman bermain. Cocok untuk kencan. Tidak salah Sasuke mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi yang salah itu debaran jantung Hinata. Astaga, dirinya bukan lagi remaja yang deg-degan dikencan pertamanya. Hinata sudah pernah kencan. Ini pasti salah. Mungkin Hinata memang punya penyakit jantung. Ya Tuhan, batin Hinata memelas. Semoga hari ini akan lancar-lancar saja. Semoga tidak akan terjadi hal-hal yang aneh.

Hinata yang duduk dikursi kosong taman bermain memuku-mukul pelan kedua pahanya. Apa Hinata terlihat antusias dengan kencan ini? Hinata mengerang tertahan.

Hinata berkaca pada layar ponsel pintarnya yang gelap. Memastikan semuanya oke dan tidak memalukan. Tersenyum kala tidak mendapati apapun yang mencela dirinya. Oke, anggap saja Hinata memang sedikit norak. Sebagai seorang perempuan yang sudah lumayan berpengalaman, Hinata tentunya akan memaksimalkan semuanya. Ya, semuanya.

Surai indigonya ia kepang dan sampirkan ke bahu kanannya diakhiri dengan ikat rambut dengan hiasan pita ungu. Poni tebal menghiasi kening. Lipgloss pink strawberry menghiasi bibir. Bedak tipis di wajah. Hinata terlihat imut. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka ia gadis berusia duapuluh tahun. Kemeja kotak-kotak hitam putih lengan panjang yang kedua lengannya ia gulung sampai siku, celana jeans, flat shoes yang hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya dan tas slempang sedang. Cocok 'kan untuk kencan? Hinata tertawa dalam hati. Pemikiran yang sungguh aneh, menurut Hinata. Dirinya seperti benar-benar seorang remaja yang baru pertama kali berkencan.

Saat menurunkan ponselnya, Hinata mendapati sepasang manik hitam yang menatapnya dengan kagum. Sosok didepannya ini bukan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak sekecil dan semanis ini. Rambut hitam jabrik, lollipop bulat ditangan kirinya dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah.

"Kakak cantik.

Memang yang memuji hanyalah anak kecil, tapi berpengaruh untuk wajah Hinata. Tersipu dengan rona merah dipipi.

Anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Konohamaru, lima tahun. Kakak cantik mau jadi pacarku?"

Hinata terkikik kecil, menyambut uluran tangan Konohamaru. Mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan. "Hyuuga Hinata. Terimakasih untuk tawarannya."

Selesai acara jabat tangan, Konohamaru duduk di samping kiri Hinata. Kursinya cukup luas untuk ditambah satu orang lagi. Hinata memperhatikan gerak-gerik sesosok mungil disampingnya dengan gemas.

"Konohamaru sendirian?"

Anak kecil tidak mungkin sendirian. Apalagi ini tempat umum, ramai.

"Bersama paman."

Tuh kan.

"Lalu paman mana?"

"Dikerubungi banyak ular."

Untuk sesaat Hinata terpaku dengan jawaban Konohamaru. "Ular?"

"Gadis-gadis centil."

Oh itu maksudnya.

Saat Hinata akan bertanya lagi, ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka berdua, tepatnya Konohamaru. Seorang laki-laki yang terlihat acak-acakan sana sini. Dengan rambut yang ala tentara yang muali sedikit panjang dan berwarna kuning. MIrip tokoh kartun favoritnya.

"Kenapa pergi meninggalkan paman sendirian?" laki-laki itu sedikit mengomel dengan imutnya. Eh.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kenapa Hinata bisa berpikir seperti itu.

"Paman sibuk."

Hinata memperhatikan tingkah kedua orang berbeda usia disampingnya. Melihat si paman kuning yang terus meminta maad, namun diacuhkan oleh Konohamaru. Ada sepercik perasaan kangen dengan adiknya yang ada di desa. Hanabi Hyuuga. Hinata rindu keluarga bahagianya.

Hinata memandang ke bawah, melamuni tentang Hanabi dan keluarganya. Tidak menyadari dua orang disampingnya sedang berbisik entah apa. Namun sesekali mereka berdua melirik ke arah Hinata. Paman kuning itu mengedip dan mengacungkan jempol kanannya ke Konohamaru. Ia berjalan dan berhenti di depan Hinata, berdehem agar dapat perhatian Hinata. Dan itu berhasil.

Lagi. Hinata mendapat uluran tangan. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Eh.

Sasuke Uchiha?

Jadi begini, sebelum Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan dengan Naruto. Sebuah tangan sudah mendahului menjabat tangan Naruto dari samping, dan itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Kedua lelaki ini bertatap mata untuk sejenak, Sasuke melepas jabatan tangannya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke secara terang-terangan menyatakan rasa tidak sukanya pada Naruto. Kalau ada yang paham.

Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahu saat menoleh ke arah Konohamaru yang sedikit melongo.

"Kau sudah lama?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lumayan"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kirinya. "Ayo."

Ragu. Itulah yang Hinata rasakan. Haruskah ia menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Perang batin yang absurd. Kemudian Hinata menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, lalu berdiri.

"Kalian berkencan?"

Dengan tersipunya Hinata, itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ada masalah?"

Dan Sasuke semakin tidak suka dengan kepala kuning yang sok ingin tahu ini.

"Ti-"

"Ku harap bisa bertemu kakak cantik lagi."

Setelah menenangkan Konohamaru yang mulai menangis, meminta maaf atas perlakuan Sasuke kepada Naruto serta sedikit menulikan rancauan tak jelas Sasuke, akhirnya Hinata pamit. Ia juga mengusahakan untuk bertemu dengan Konohamaru lagi. Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari paman dan keponakan itu. Naruto juga tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Sasuke terlalu jauh.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan bersisihan. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau mereka berdua sedang berkencan. Tidak ada gestur keromantisan yang terlihat. Hinata yang sibuk memandang jalan, toko aksesoris, wahana permainan, para costplayer, dan aneka hal yang dijual.

Sedang Sasuke berjalan cool dengan kedua tangan masuk saku celana, seperti tidak minat. Ini yang namanya kencan? Lebih pas disebut jalan-jalan biasa.

"Kenapa tidak memeluk lenganku seperti yang lain?" Hinata memalingkan pandangannya dari penjual permen kapas ke arah Sasuke yang sedang membuang muka.

"Kau mau aku melakukannya?"

"Kita sedang berkencan. Kalau kau ingat."

Hinata tersenyum geli saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Apa Sasuke cemburu melihat semua pasangan yang wanitanya memeluk lengan si pria sedangkan lengan Sasuke tidak sendiri. Remaja yang manis.

Sasuke yang dalam mode sebal merasakan lengannya diamit, menolehkan ke sisi kiri. Mendapati wajah yang sedikit memerah. Ah lihatlah, dia imut sekali.

"Keluaran tanganmu dari saku, kalau masih ingin lenganmu ku peluk."

Dan ya, Sauke menyetujuinya. Ia merasa kencannya ini akan berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada. Komedi putar, Sasuke hanya melihat keceriaan Hinata saat menaiki wahana kuda tersebut. Roller Coaster, yang membuat Sasuke mual, pening, pusing dan lemas. Rumah hantu, Sasuke tersenyum menang dan senang karena setiap kemunculan para hantu yang tidak dapat diduga Hinata akan menambah keeratan pelukan pada lengannya bahkan tak jarang memeluknya. Tangkap ikan, Sasuke mencak-mencak tidak karuan karena tidak mendapat satu ikan pun selama sembilan kali percobaan. Dan terakhir adalah memanah di salah satu stand, Sasuke menghadiahkan boneka beruang pink sedang pada Hinata dengan lambang hati merah yang dipegang kedua lengan beruang dan bertulis I Love You.

Bukankah ini kencan yang sempurna.

Bunyi kruk menginterupsi keduanya saat sedang duduk santai di kursi kosong. Hinata mengeratkan pelukan pada boneka beruang pinknya.

"Kau lapar?"

Malu-malu Hinata mengangguk.

"Kita cari makan. Tapi tidak disini."

Sasuke menarik Hinata menuju parkiran motor. Ia menyampiran jaketnya yang ada di motor ke kedua bahu Hinata. Seperti air di dalam cerek yang mendidih dan menimbulkan suara desisan dari moncong cerek, perlahan dari leher menuju wajah warna merah itu.

 **Cut and Tbc~**

a/n: maaf untuk pengulangan paragraf dan kata-kata, itu saya kurang teliti dan g sengaja ke kopi 2x dari note fb

Thanks to: Birubiru-chan, onyx dark blue, Nurul851, saia shiki, jujua, Cahya Uchiha, yuka, yuni, cintya cleadizzlibratheea


End file.
